Penileanium
The Dictatorship of Penileanium was officially created in 1895. A group of people from royal families of other nations decided to depart their nation and form a new one, and be away from the lesser peoples of the world. Civil War of 1900 At first, the nobles in Penileanium worked together and there was no official form of government. Once the issue was brought up, most groups started arguing which turned into a bloody civil war. As royal members, most groups had troops from their previous nations. After a war lasting almost 15 months, Sir Gregory from the nation Zinton (now non-existent) was victorious. A government was established as a dictatorship and the family has ruled ever since. Groups established peace and Penileanium is now a peaceful nation. Government The following groups are part of the government (in order of power): 1. The Dictator (Sir Alexander) 2. The Servants (5) 3. The Advisors (12) 4. The Sinette (400) The Sinette observes the people of Penileanium and listens to them to find key issues which need to be fixed by a new law or a change in the law. The Sinette corresponds with any group protesting or that have a proposition for a law. The Advisors are each assigned to a certain departement (ex. Environmental Issues, Military Issues, etc...) and each advise how each possible action in a law change would affect their departement in meetings called Consults, where The Advisors, The Servants, and The Dictator are present. The Servants discuss with each other the possible options and decide on the best one, which they present to The Dictator. The Servants also serve as The Dictator in national emergencies when he is not able to run the country, but this has never happened yet. The Dictator, Sir Alexander, makes every final decision in the nation. He has the ultimate power, and all of his wishes shall be granted. Military The Penileanium military has the following military divisions and ranks: Royal Penileanium Air Force General Air Commander (1) Major Airman (3) Captain Airman (10) Sergeant Airman (X) Leader Airman (X) Patrol Airman (X) Private Airman (X) Scout Airman (X) Royal Penileanium Special Forces 'General Special Forces Commander (1) ' 'Special Forces Operations Servant (4) ' 'Black Hawk (30) ' Special Major (75) Special Servant (X) Private (X) Royal Penileanium Infantry Division 'General Infantry Commander (1) ' 'Master Infantry (5) ' 'Infantry Officer (18) ' Infantry Private (145) Ranger Division (2500) Major (X) Sergeant (X) Private Infantry (X) Entryman Infantry (X) Scout Infantry (X) Royal Penileanium Sea Commands 'General Seaman Commander (1) ' 'Master Strategy Seaman (3) ' 'Master Battle Seaman (10) ' Seaman First Class (2000) Seaman Second Class (4850) Seaman Major (X) Seaman Minor (X) First Officer (X) Captain Officer (X) Birch (X) Private (X) Scout (X) *The Dictator makes all final military decisions AIR FORCE The Air Force Uniform: The Air Force uniforms are navy blue, and the rank is marked by stripes on the shoulders. Vehicles used in the Air Force: The Striker XM-98 is the combat jet of the Royal Penileanium Air Force. It is quick and agile, and great for dogfights and combat missions of any kind. Also used as escorts to large airplanes. The BM-32 is the bomber of the Royal Penileanium Air Force. It is very fast, and can carry a lot of bombs. The TM-1000U is the transporter of the Royal Penileanium Air Force. It can transport large amounts, and is fuel efficient. SPECIAL FORCES The Special Forces uniform: The uniforms are black and the rank is shown by marks on the back of the helmet. The weapons used by the special forces may not be released. INFANTRY DIVISION The Infantry Division uniform: The uniforms are black, red and white, with helmets and high tech goggles. The rank is marked on the bicep area with bands. Vehicles used by the Infantry Division: The M-2 Destroyer tank is used in raids and destroying buildings, vehicles, or large groups of soldiers. The R-1 Main Battle Tank is used in any Infantry Division activity. The A-6 is used to transport troops and in any military activity. SEA COMMANDS The Sea Commands uniform: The Sea Commands uniform rank is marked by ties on the shoulders. Vehicles used by the Sea Commands: The L-2MARINE is used in almost all missions as a destroyer. The F-12 carrier is used in any close-to-land missions. The SIB-7 submarine is used in missions when needed. Category:Nations